Life of the Sheikah
by Seetherk
Summary: Link wakes up with no memory in a Sheikah village. Can they help him piece together his memories before it's too late?
1. Washed upon Sand

_Hey everyone this is my first legend of Zelda Fic. Let me know what you think, and check me for error, and wrote this to get the idea out before I forgot it. I have to go study for a huge exam I have tomorrow, I couldn't do it till this was done. I already have the ideas for the next chapter, I just want to be responsible before I start writing it. I was in a hurry so I apologise for any errors._

Lenia was on her morning patrol when she found him. A Sheta, man with no identity, unconscious and had clearly been attacked. It wasn't unusual to find somebody dead after wondering through the desert. Whether they were lost and trying to find their way back to Hyrule, or simply leaving it altogether they never knew, but it was standard practice for them to at least examine them. They would check their belongings find out where they belong, and take their bodies back to their family. Only they haven't done this since the civil war, Sheikah were unwelcome in Hyrule since then.

It had been a long time since a body had washed up upon the sands outside their village, Hyrule had been troubled, but the Sheikah tried hard to stay out of it. Perhaps those times were over for them; maybe that was why another man found his way here. Lenia walked at her usual pace toward the body, they were always dead anyway, still, she kneeled down and checked. She ungloved her hand and held it bare over the man's nose and mouth. She thought she felt something, but it was like the lightest brush of a feather. _This can't be_, she thought to herself as she moved to the man's neck, and felt a weak pulse.

"You are a lucky one; I suppose we will see if you continue to survive." She spoke to him; it didn't matter to her if he heard. It was the truth she spoke to him. She grabbed his bare arm, and the worn brown cloth that covered his thigh, and pulled him onto his back. His skin was brunt from exposure to the sun, on top of some nasty looking bruises and cuts. He was not like any of the others; none of them got this far in this condition. She took his arms and got him onto her shoulders, and carried him back home.

"Another one?" asked the guard at the gate when she arrived.

"Yes," She replied, "But this one is still alive."

"Al Dante," He swore, "Felane will want to hear about this one."

"Yes, will you arrange that while I take him to the healer?" She asked.

"I'll do it myself; my relief should be here soon." He said.

Lenia thanked him, and finished her way to the healer. She pushed the door open with her hip, and set the man on the closest available bed. She arranged his limbs gently, making him more comfortable, when the younger healer Tay came near. "Lenia? Who is this?" She asked.

"I found him on patrol, he's still alive, is Sehen here?" Lenia said.

"My master is here, I'll get him for you." Tay said with a bow and left, returning a moment later with a large man, Sehen, the master healer.

"Who have you found Lenia?" He asked her in a deep voice.

"I'm hoping you can help me find out." She explained.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as he began to examine the man. "Tay, bring drinking and rinsing water and bandages, needle and thread, a salve for wounds and bruises and then brew a tea for pain."

"Yes, master!" She called before rustling around the place to gather those things.

Sehen gently lifted the man's head, turned it checking on a nasty burses there. He prodded a bit through sandy hair and pulled his hand away with blood. Then he gently turned his head to the other side, "Lenia."

"Yes," She had wondered away for a moment to help Tay carry some things.

"This man was tortured."

"Are you sure?"

"Come look." He told her, Lenia set a bowl of water and wash cloth down within his reach, and looked to where he indicated. Someone had cut his ear off.

Someone walked through the door, Felane. He wore meditation robes, and walked with a light stride. He pulled a stool up to the Sheta's bedside, "This is the man?" He asked Lenia.

"It is." She replied.

"What have you found out so far?" Felane asked.

"He was tortured." Sehen told him.

"He is Hylian, and from his features he looks royal, a pure blood knight I think, except he grew up in Ordon village." Lenia told him.

"How can you tell?"

"These tattoos," She pointed to them on the man's upper arm, "The first one is only given to children, and then as they get older and become men, they get the second. The third, well that one is rarely seen; usually it's given to those who have earned the title of hero."

"Anything on who did this to him?"

"Not yet, I can only assume the Gerudo, because it would make sense that he could escape, and make it all this way in his condition. Any further, would make him…inhuman."

"Lenia find out what you can. If it was the Gerudo they could possibly be a danger to us, and if he has any ties to the royal line of Hyrule they might be looking for him. They won't be happy if they get the impression that we did this to their own."

"Would they think that?"

"After the war, there's no telling what they will think. We can only expect the worst."

"I'll begin immediately."

"Keep me informed."

Lenia bowed, Felane returned the bow and left. She then turned to Sehen, "I would like to see his other injuries, and perhaps they can us more."

"Help me turn him over then," he ordered.

Together they gently rolled him over onto his belly, "I don't like the look of this Lenia," Sehen stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Some of these are infected; I need to mix something stronger." Then he did so, leaving Lenia alone a moment.

He had been whipped, more than once, some of the wounds were older than others. One of them was burnt shut, across his lower back. She reached up and moved his hair away from his neck, shifting dirt and letting sand fall from it. His hair was tangled and matted, enough that it would be better just to cut it. She brushed sand away from the back of his neck, and saw the bruises there. They put a collar on him, she looked below his chin, a nasty scab covered that area.

Sehen came back then, and began cleaning his wounds. "Anything?" He asked her.

"Yes, he was tortured for information." She continued, "See here," She pointed to his neck and chin. "That is from a torture tool, a rod gets lodged into the chest and chin, and it's held there by a neck collar. They crank the rod just a bit longer, causing pain and eventually breaking the neck, and killing them. He's alive so either he talked, or well, they wanted him alive. See that burn on his lower back? It was too deep; he would have bled to death if something wasn't done."

"So he is someone important then?"

"It seems that way, but that Ordon tattoos confuse me. What would a pure blood Hylian knight be doing growing up in Ordon village and what would he know that's so important?"

"Have you seen enough here?"

"No, I want to see everything." Sehen nodded and finished clean the man's back, stitched a few of the wounds, and then had Lenia help turn him onto his back. He had been beaten and burned here and there, and deep cut in his chest confirmed her suspicions. The healer checked his left shoulder, where it was bruised, then moved down his arm toward his wrist. He did the same with the man's other arm.

"That shoulder is dislocated, and wrist of the same arm is broken, the other arm is broken too, as well as some fingers."

"Can you tell if his head injury was their doing?" Lenia asked.

"It's too hard to tell." Sehen replied. Lenia pulled out a small knife. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting his hair, I need to have a closer look."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"It's ruined beyond fixing, it will need to be anyway" She had already begun cutting pieces and discarding them on the ground. She left him with shorter hair, she didn't shave him, and it was an inch or two in length now.

She looked at his head wound, and then reached over and took his hand, examining the back of it. "Now I've seen enough. Be careful with him Sehen, keep me informed on his condition, do what you can." She rose and left them. Sehen won't understand why she suddenly cared; he didn't see nor understand the mark on his hand.

Lenia went to Felane, and burst in on his meditation without knocking. "Has the return of the Hero of Time been revealed to you?" She spoke loudly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it appears that he is being tended by the healer as we speak."

Felane Stood and faced her, "I have seen a darkness fall upon Hyrule, and I have seen it lift a little, but nothing of the Hero."

"I'm going there."

"Lenia."

"I won't be stopped, something big is happening here."

Felane tenderly took her face into his hands, "Then do what you must, and be careful." He kissed her forehead gently, and let her leave.

It didn't take her long to gather her things, she strapped on her sword, and put on her pack and she was off. She was stopped by the guards on her way through the gate, "Lenia where are you going?"

"To Hyrule, but I'll be back. Don't let that Sheta leave here without my say so. Pass on the word."

"I will, but Hyrule, won't that be dangerous?"

"It may, but this must be done."

"Stay safe then, we will watch for you."

Lenia said good bye, and began the two day journey through the desert.

_Tried to go for a mystery genre here, I hope it works I've never tried that before. Feel free to correct me or help me make it better. Also this takes place after Twilight Princess, I'd tell you where I got this idea from but it might ruin the mystery. _


	2. Link's Awakening

_I'm sorry for using an original character so much, I got a little of Link in there, and working on more of his point of view. Also, if you like this, I do take suggestions. If you want to contribute on where it goes._

Lenia took the long route through the Ordon forest. Ordon village was the first place she wanted to be. When she came near she stopped in a small clearing, dropped her pack and drank the last of her water. She didn't limit herself because she could hear a spring nearby. She changed out of her Sheikah clothing and into a simple Hylian set, and then she pulled out her mask. Large crowds of people wouldn't see her so long as they aren't looking. She wanted to be invisible first, and listen to daily conversations, before revealing herself and asking questions.

She had the mask ready but she did not wear it yet. She picked up her things and followed her ears to the stream, only to find that it was gated, and locked. It was only a moment of thinking her way through when she heard footsteps coming from Ordon's direction. Quickly jumping into the brush, she hid and fell into complete silence. It was a woman, trailing behind her a cream colored horse. She was of average height with light hair, and wore a white tunic, with tan pants, and sandals. The horse followed her to the gate, she unlocked, and into the water of the spring.

"I'm sorry Ponine." Lenia could barely hear the women speak from her position. "I keep telling them to be more careful with you." Lenia shifted closer, accidently rustling the brush loudly. The women turn quickly toward the noise, a shadow of fear on her face, took a deep breath after a moment, and then went back to her task. "I don't mean to be afraid, Ponine." She spoke softly gently petting the horse's neck."It's just that this is where it happened. This is where I was kidnapped by a creature of the Twilight, and for a while I lost my memory. Link was with me when it happened, but he was injured and couldn't follow, but he give up. He found me and helped me regain my memory." She wiped away a tear, "I don't understand why he left. I miss him so much."

Lenia stepped out from her hiding place and walked around the corner into the spring. "Excuse me." She used her kindest voice. The women jumped and pulled a small knife, aiming at her. Lenia raised her hands, "I don't mean any harm, May I have some water I've come a long way, and ran out this morning." The women did not drop her weapon, but nodded slowly. Lenia, pulled her jars from her pack, filled them, and put them back in their place. She finished and stood, "Thank you." She bowed.

"What are you doing here?" The women asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Lenia replied.

"Who?"

"Well, this is embarrassing, but I don't really know his name."

"How can you be looking for someone you don't know?"

Lenia took a deep breath before explaining, "We encountered each other for a short time, and we hadn't shared names before we were separated under unfortunate circumstances. I want to know that he is ok, and I have something that belongs to him."

"What do you have?"

Lenia pulled out a pendent, the one she found the man he dropped when he fell unconscious outside her village. She had every intention of returning it to him, but now she hopped that it would help her get information. The women gasped, and dropped her weapon when Lenia held it up for her to see.

"Where did you find that?" She was suddenly upset and ran to rip it from Lenia's hand. She gave it up to her. "WHERE!"

Lenia had to step back, "He dropped it unknowingly, I know it was important to him, so I want to make sure he gets it." She dropped down to the women's level, where she fell to her knees in the water. "My name is Lenia."

"I gave him this." The woman was crying, "Tell me he is ok!"

Lenia couldn't say anything else, nor could the women, but she hoped that she could earn her trust. So she inched forward and hugged her, the women cried into her shoulder, falling deep into it with the weakness grief gave her. It was a long moment before she pushed her away and said, "Ilia." She said wiping away tears, "My name is Ilia."

….

….

….

Small shreds of light, a few sounds of a fairly busy room, and a throbbing ache woke him from his dark slumber. It wasn't anything like sleeping; it was like waking from a darkness that should have swallowed his soul forever. Only it let him go, and he was slowing waking. He felt numb, pain that should have been there, but some strange feeling had stopped it from rising up. Slowly he opened his eyes, pealing apart his sticky lids and squinting slightly at the dim light in the room. He didn't know where he was, but he felt too weak to think on the matter, and much too weak to move.

A man dressed in robes sat beside him, he was broad in the shoulders and his skin was dark. "Finally waking I see." He spoke while checked something on his head. "Can you speak?" He tried, but only a croak came out. "That's alright, you voice will come back to you." Then he brought a cup to his lips, and helped him drink, supporting his head. "My name is Sehen, and you are safe here." He found himself already falling asleep again; he did not fight against it.

The next time he woke was felt a little stronger, but he felt hot and was covered in sweat. He opened his eye and looked around the room, that's when he realized he could only see out of one eye. On instinct he lifted his hand to feel it, but his hand felt heavy. He held up to see that it was thoroughly splinted and wrapped tightly. Broken, but he couldn't remember how it happened. Then he lowered in and tried to push himself up on his elbows. Pain shot up his back and he fell back down, with a light thump.

"Careful now," he heard Sehen say. "I'll be right there to help you." It took him a moment to place the voice. Sehen was there in a moment like he said, and helped him sit up and adjusted the pillows behind him to lean back on. "How do you feel?"

He thought about the question a moment before answering, "Like I was kicked by a horse." He replied with difficulty through his unused cracking voice.

Sehen laughed, "I suppose you would after what happened to you."

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Sehen became concerned, He just shook his head. Sehen leaned over him and began to unwrap the bandages on his head. Gently checked it and said, "That's healing up well, but it was a nasty bump, your memory should return to you in time. Do you remember anything at all?"

"No." He answered.

"Your name?"

"No."

"Well hopefully that will come to you. For now I'll tell you what I know. You're in a Sheikah village, outside of Hyrule. One of our own found you while patrolling the gate; you were unconscious and had no belongings. Do you remember where you are from?" Sehen asked.

"No." He replied again.

"Your features tell us you're from Hyrule, but to make it all the way here in your condition, is usual. You're very lucky you know."

"I had nothing on me?" He inquired.

"Nothing, I should warn you. Your injuries are that of torture, those might be the first memories you regain, but I'll do my best to help you through it." Sehen explained.

"Thank you."

Sehen smiled and asked, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Famished."

…

…

…

"You say he dropped this?" Asked Rusl as he examined the pendant.

"He did." Lenia replied.

"He wouldn't have dropped this easily."

"What else do you want me to say!" It was only moments and they were already on each other's nerves.

"How about the truth!"

"Whoa, Whoa easy!" Mayor Bo tried to calm the situation. They both went quiet while he continued. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I can trust you."

"I should kill you right now." Rusl threatened.

"Try it." Lenia said to his face.

"How can we trust you if you don't trust us?" Bo went on. She crossed her arms and turned away in frustration. They waited, in silence until she finally spoke.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Who? Link?" Rusl asked.

"Yes, who is he really?"

"Why are you so determined to find out?"

Lenia took a deep breath, she lost, and was not getting out of this without an explanation. "Do you know about the Hero of Time?"

"Aye, a Legend." Bo replied.

"He's real, he's protected Hyrule for ages when it needed him."

"Aye, he has."

"Is Hyrule is danger now?"

"No." Rusl responded.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw link rise and fight the creatures of Twilight, in fact there were times I helped him."

"My sight tells me that it is not over."

"Your sight?"

"Sight?" Bo asked, and then his eyes grew wide, "You're a Sheik!"

"Al Dante." She swore, she didn't mean to give herself away.

"A Sheik? I thought they were all gone." Rusl said.

"No, we are still around and we still have a responsibility to Hyrule."

"Really, where were you then when the twilight came?"

"Being attacked by Gerudo."

"Oh, I see." Rusl finally let his defenses down, and let compassion show through.

"There's something big here and it's not just Hyrule that will be in danger, it will go farther into other lands, and it must be stopped."

"So what do you need to know?" Bo asked.

"Where it's going to come from? How long has Link been gone?"

"A few months. "

_Months, that's a long time, _Lenia thought to herself, _it's too much time he can't have been a prisoner for that long. _"Do you know why he left? Did he plan on coming back?"

"He never said," Rusl replied, "My gut tells me he never intended to come back."

Lenia paced around a bit in thought, "Where else did he go on to fight the Twilight?"

"Everywhere." Rusl told her.

"I need to retrace his steps."

"I can help you."

_A lot of dialogue in that last part there, but I wanted to establish their personalities a bit. Actually, it kind of took a different turn than I expected. Also, it doesn't seem like many of you like this one, so please let me know if you want to continue. If no one likes it then I'll go back to writing my original fiction._


End file.
